


Revenge

by bioticblackops



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticblackops/pseuds/bioticblackops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is out for revenge after The Starboard Observation Incident. Her idea of getting even is making Kaidan's debriefing with Councilor Tevos a little more interesting by attending too – naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticbooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbooty/gifts).



Shepard was out for revenge. Her eyes had been following him with a predatory gleam ever since the Starboard Observation Incident. He knew he was on thin ice but the thought of what she might be planning to do was sending shivers down his spine. Not to mention what it did to other regions of his body. Concentration was hard to come by lately. Whatever Shepard was about to do, he hoped she’d make her move soon. Waiting was about to drive him crazy.

Expense report in his hand he strolled into their cabin. A short glance told him he was by himself so he’d have the pleasure to talk to the council alone. Standing before their shared terminal he placed the call, waiting for Tevos to pick up. He was going over the numbers again when the soft sound of the bathroom door opening startled him. Turning around any coherent thought left his mind when he found Shepard leaning against the doorframe, wearing a devilish grin and nothing else.

Kaidan couldn’t help but stare. Shepard had folded her arms in front of her, pushing her delicious breasts up in a way that made his mouth go dry and his pants tighten. Before his mind could make sense of the situation, the calm voice of Tevos’ assistant told him that the councilor would be with him any minute, almost giving him a heart attack. Panic spread through him while his eyes flew to the still empty screen and back to Shepard whose grin only widened.

Without thinking about it, he grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him to get her out of the line of sight before Tevos appeared. The momentum made them both stumble and lose their balance. Together they crashed down, the floor violently pushing the air out of his lungs. Shepard landed on top of him which was clearly pleasing her if the glimmer in her eyes was any indication. She opened his mouth to say something when someone above them cleared their throat, clearly annoyed.

Kaidan clasped his hand over Shepard’s mouth, using the movement to force her to switch places so that he was on top. His brain helpfully supplied images from the last time they’d be in this position, only made worse by the fact that Shepard wasn’t wearing any clothes this time either. Hoping she’d stay quiet, he removed the hand from her mouth, pushing himself up and in the line of vision of one very impatient asari.

“Councilor Tevos, I’m sorry. I, ah, dropped my report. I had to pick it up.”

“Then where is it, Major Alenko?”

He looked down on his empty hands, his treacherous eyes wandering to Shepard still naked, still kneeling before him. Eyes sparkling with amusement, she handed him his datapad. A wicked smile told him he was in big trouble.

Kaidan knew it had been too much to hope Shepard would limit her torture to kneeling naked in front of him. He knew it the moment he felt clever fingers lightly brushing the inside of his tights, wandering to places they had no right to be this very minute. Nodding to something Tevos had said and staring straight ahead, he tried to slap Shepard’s hand out of the way. He only touched air. Contrary to Shepard who thought right now was the perfect moment to place her hands on his butt and squeeze.

Kaidan yelped in surprise, interrupting councilor Tevos’ consideration of Shepard’s need for that many explosives.

“Are you well, Major?”

“Yes, I ah, just … bumped into something. I’m sorry councilor.”

“Your face is red. I haven’t seen a shade like this on a human before.”

“I’m fine. Thank you for your concern. You were saying…?”

His fingers were clutching the desk while Shepard’s still had an iron grip on his ass. Slowly they began to wander. God, he just hoped Tevos would be done soon so he could -

Shepard’s right connected with the front of his pants. His mind blanked. She cupped him through the clothes, slowly running her thumb back and forth. His breath hitched and he clamped his lips together to avoid voicing his appreciation. He tried to listen on the asari but concentrating on what was said was getting increasingly harder – as well as a certain part of his body. A part Shepard was trying to get to as it seemed because suddenly he could hear his zipper being pulled down.

Kaidan Alenko was a soldier and a damn good one. His ability to keep a clear head had been the reason for a lot of commendations, his control was legendary. Right now he felt pure panic. Reason was a hand in his pants, freeing his erection while he was desperately trying not to let one of the leaders of the galaxy know what was happening. And what was happening was that the first human spectre slowly ran her tongue along the length of the second human spectre who was about to lose his mind.

He could not get away. Taking a step back would mean flashing the (until now blessedly oblivious) asari councilor, taking a step forward meant pushing his crotch further into Shepard’s face. A step to the side - Shepard’s tongue vanished. Before he could decide if it was a victory or not, her mouth connected fully, slowly sliding over the head of his erection. Lips pressed together Kaidan moaned but managed to turn it into a cough, waving away Councilor Tevos concern with one hand.

While pretending to cough Kaidan made the mistake of looking down. Eyes sparkling with amusement greeted him, while the owner of said eyes took even more of him in her mouth. She had abandoned any caution. Instead of slowly sliding along his shaft, she worked him faster, letting her teeth scratch along his tender skin just on the sweet side of pain. Tongue, teeth, lips, hands. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this.

By now he didn’t hear a word Tevos was saying, his hands gripping the desk so hard he was sure he was about to pop at least a few joints. One of Shepard’s hands still rested on his behind, pushing him further into her warm and wanting mouth, while her other hand found his balls, eyes never leaving his. It was his undoing. Kaidan couldn’t hold back the moan escaping his mouth as he came into Shepard’s, hips jerking forward while she held him in place.

“Major Alenko, are you in pain?”

The concerned voice of Tevos ripped him out of the afterglow that was threatening to take over. 

“I… I am sorry, Councilor. I think I … I … caught something back on… I don’t feel … I’m sorry. I’ll be in touch.”

Before the stunned asari could say anything else, Kaidan broke the connection, almost falling onto the desk before him. He felt dizzy and exhausted and slightly horrified but not enough to outweigh the satisfaction.

Looking down to the still very naked reason of his undoing he was greeted by the same devilish smirk that had been there when this all started. Even for Shepard she looked extraordinarily pleased.

"And now we’re even."

"Not even remotely, Shepard."


End file.
